Embodiments of the present invention relate to a package, a manufacturing method thereof and an OLED apparatus.
Organic light-emitting diodes (OLEDs) have been expected to be applied in flat panel displays of next generation because of their characteristics of all-solid-state, active luminescence, high brightness, high contrast, ultra thinness and ultra light-weight, low power consumption, having no limit on view angle, wide operation temperature range and the like.
A critical problem that currently hampers the development of OLED industry is the lifetime of an OLED device. Through a lot of tests and analysis, it has been found that the failure of an OLED is mainly due to the failure of the miniature electrolytic cell of the OLED device. Specifically, because the OLED device is a device driven by a direct-current, a miniature electrolytic cell will be formed therein when the OLED device is in an operation state if there is water vapor in the device, and an electrochemical reaction will occur. The gas produced by the reaction will separate the metal cathode from the organic functional layer, which causes the failure of the device.
FIG. 1 shows a package structure of an OLED device in the prior art which comprises a base substrate 1, an OLED device 2 formed on the base substrate 1, and a packaging cover-plate 30 for packaging the OLED device 2. As shown in FIG. 1, water vapor can still enter the OLED device through the packaging cover-plate in the package structure of the prior art, which decreases the luminous efficiency of the OLED device and reduces the lifetime thereof.